


RodimusxDriftxMagnus Sticky Spectacular

by Astraya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraya/pseuds/Astraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless sticky sex 3-way between Rodimus, Drift, and Magnus.</p><p>Also here: http://starkformer.tumblr.com/post/106820875980/rodimus-drift-magnus-3-way</p>
            </blockquote>





	RodimusxDriftxMagnus Sticky Spectacular

Rodimus put all his weight against Drift, grinding his doors against the once-Decepticon's chassis. His front paneling was retracted, dangerously bare, and the thrill of being exposed spark chamber and tender workings revved him more than his erect spike touching the still air of his office. Behind him Drift wormed and ex-vented warm air along neck cables made sensitive by a quick dance of Drift's digits. Rodimus ground against the clean streamlined spike in his aft and tried to find a way to work Drift just that little bit more inside him, he whimpered when thrusts eased into a more sensual rolling-tugging motion and instead Drift brushed knuckles against Rodimus's spark-chamber causing a few pale sparks to surface. They were both bright with lighted inlays and brightened optics, no concern for wasted energy.

" _Ehnnn_ ," A silver glossa rimmed his bottom lip by choice, Rodimus knew his mouth was one of those parts of him that could be made into a lovely erotic shape if just licked with a bit of fluid and left slightly open, denta peeking from just the top, optics half closed. _Primus, I'm a gift,_ he thought.

Drift's servo came around and caught Rodimus's spike, pumping it as he rocked into him and kept fingering around in his lover's open chest casing giving a node a flick or playing a little game of taps and light whisks across the surface of his spark casing. This would have been a typical 'kinda bored, lets frag' encounter but for the addition of a certain hulking _officer_. Ultra Magnus sat directly across from the two moaning noise-makers, watching them with steady optics that gave away nothing and a mouth that was almost grim with judgment. He saw Rodimus crack open a clear blue optic to see if he was looking. "This is a waste of time." He said. He thought Rodimus was a beautiful Cybertronian but that didn't mean he wanted to be drawn into this mating display, as much as he knew Rodimus _wanted_ him to join in. A bet had been made that Rodimus could get Magnus to bang him (Rodimus's words, not Magnus's) and without actually accepting the bet, Magnus found himself sitting here.

" _What_?" Rodimus leaned forward and made Drift grunt as his spike was suddenly bent a bit far, a bit suddenly.

" _Easy_!"

"Sorry," Rodimus looked back. "Magnus, how can you not... want in on this gorgeous display of Cybertronian art?"

"You have greatly overestimated your allure." Magnus started to stand. "I have things to measure."

Drift put an arm across Rodimus's chest and tugged him backwards, sucking on a neck cable to try to wrangle his lover back into a new pace. "So you made a bet and lost, you still have my spike in your aft..."

"I don't make bets I can't win," Rodimus pulled off Drift's spike with a small gasp and dashed over to grab Magnus's thick forearm and pull him back, for whatever reason, Magnus allowed himself to be lead and even took a seat beside Drift, sparing the sword loving bot a strange glance. "Sit. Stay." Rodimus paused and made a 'come here' motion with a few digits. "Spike."

Drift hooked his digits behind his head and ex-vented with a soft engine purr, he wasn't emotionally insecure enough to feel left out, actually, he wanted to see what Magnus was made of and Rodimus was always fun to watch.

"You-" Magnus made a face, the light silver alloy over his face plate scrunched near the sides of his nose.

"Primus, really? You said there was nothing I could do to turn you on, so my first plan failed but that doesn't mean I'm out." Rodimus tapped Magnus's groin plating and the big bot flinched, which made Drift laugh gently.

"This isn't what commanders do," Magnus looked between them. "You two do realize that. This is not what anyone in a position of responsibility does."

"But... Rodimus and I are in a position of responsibility and we do this all the time _so_..." Drift's optics rounded some. "It's, you know, team solidifying."

"Just nevermind," Magnus grunted. " _Fine_ but not you," He said to Drift. "Just him."

Rodimus grinned stupidly and spun in a slow circle, "Just _me_ Drift, not _you_."

Drift stood, "Okay, okay," He waved a hand. "We'll see."

Magnus paused as he had the two standing in front of him looking at him as they sometimes did when alarms were blaring... only both with exposed spikes, Rodimus still with his chest paneling open, Drift's engines were running hard. He ex-vented slowly not because they irritated him though he hoped it looked like that but really he had to try to remember how to relax his body enough to tell his spike-panel to retract. He was relieved with it did and further when he pressurized his spike because he didn't want to have to explain to either of them that he couldn't _get it to work_.

"I shouldn't be surprised yet I am..." Rodimus reached out and tweaked the end of a mostly blue spike that was... considerable in its length and girth. Thick at the base and rounded at the head with a single band of white light running on the underside. The captain's aft started to throb just looking at it, he'd never had a spike that big and... Magnus reached out and caught his hip pulling him close with a tug. Rodimus gasped as he partly fell into Magnus's lap and their spikes touched.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Magnus asked.

Rodimus nodded once, optics widening, he failed to notice a bead of transfluid bubble to the tip of his spike with a lurch of excitement in his middle. He had only slender lovers or ones like Drift, equal with himself, but when Magnus put his other servo over Rodimus's hip the Captain felt himself be pulled up two feet in an instant as if he was a mini. Magnus pressed the head of his spike against Rodimus's opening and felt a lot of resistance, he saw the subtle curl at the corner of Rodimus's mouth. He made his spike excrete more transfluid and lube enough that he felt it run down to the base- that would do. A second press and the head of his spike popped inside a soft heated interior.

Rodimus arched his back and went stiff. He hated how much he liked the intense pressure and the hint of pain, all he could think of was a mantra of _my aft, my aft, my aft_.

Magnus grit back denta and thrust up once, listening to Rodimus's strange erotic squeal and decided to thrust again because the tightness was rather addictive and he couldn't remember, at all, the last time he interfaced. It just wasn't something he craved or thought of but now that it was thrust upon him he felt the natural impulse to thrust, to dig deeper into this sweet heat and maybe...

"Primus yes!" Rodimus's mouth opened and didn't close.

Maybe bring the Captain down a notch.

He pushed Rodimus down so the bot leaned forward and snatched both his wrists pulling his arms back and with an upward thrust he made Rodimus stand on the tips of his pedes and started to fuck him, pulling back on his arms to keep the thrusts tight and hard. Of course, there was Drift standing in front of them watching.

"Rodimus you look so hot right now."

Rodimus tried to answer but it came out as gibberish and then just sounds. His aft throbbed, it hurt but it wasn't the pain of a wound or impending injury it was this _heat_ and _demand_ and he felt Magnus's huge spike hitting him deep, way deeper than he'd been touched before. It rubbed sensitive nodes and specialized pressure panels and  the overload spot that was said to be in his aft, that spot he'd never found through his own exploration and several partners, a spot he was sure hadn't been  properly installed in him suddenly sprang to life. He felt it spreading outward until it rung the very opening of his aft and every thrust knocked that sweet spot until Rodimus was trying to push back against him and unaware of everything around him- Drift, half his body, and most of Magnus's. All he knew was spike and aft.

"More, more," Rodimus moaned. A line of fluid slipped down the side of his chin and his rigid spike bounced and bobbed with the thrusts. Magnus was silent, not even a groan or grunt left him but Rodimus made enough noise for the two of them. Drift finally couldn't resist and strode closer, kneeling before Rodimus and pushing close to him, enough that he could get his spike into his mouth and found it was quickly shoved into the back of his throat by Magnus's thrusts.

Rodimus cried out like a first-timer, "Aaaaaaannnn!" His legs began to twitch.

"If you want to overload on my spike, you'll say this bet is done." Magnus said. His voice sounded deeper and more commanding to Rodimus and the younger bot found he was nodding and didn't care- he just wanted to be fragged. Once wasn't enough. Primus, he wanted to be used by Magnus. He wanted to be on servos and knees, aft in the air, pounded like a pet. Then Drift. That mouth. Frag.

"You beat me." Rodimus said.

Magnus felt Rodimus overload, the smaller bot shook and whined. Drift moaned happily against Rodimus's spike. The bigger bot pulled out quickly and Rodimus knelt with weak knees, leaning into Drift with sweet trembles. Drift gave him a deep kiss and spit some of his own transfluid into his mouth. Rodimus whined but grinned and swallowed his own spunk, it tasted sweet like filtered energon. "Magnus didn't overload..." Drift pointed out.

Rodimus, engines running hard and heat spilling from clever hidden vents shuttered his optics a few times, the words coming slow through a fog of overload. He got up once it processed and took Magnus's servo. "Hey... I want to make you cum, okay?"

Magnus looked down at him... he was... annoying, both of them were but there was something bright about them as well. Bright and sweet when they should be jaded and cold. "I have problems doing that. I don't think you can so I would rather skip the whole process and _not_." He sat down and that seemed to be taken as an 'okay' by Rodimus and also Drift, Magnus found he had both of them spreading his legs. Drift started to kiss and lick at his base, Rodimus took to his head.

"Open your panel..." Drift said.

"It is open."

"Your _other_ one."

"Nnnn-" A no began to form.

Rodimus flicked optics up at him, spike in his mouth and Magnus stared back watching a pretty mouth bob on his spike. The no went somewhere else and he opened his panel. Drift started to finger him with three digits and Magnus found the two of them worked rather well together and almost wanted to interrogate them on _how_ they learned this... unity... though some part of him said he didn't want to know. Regardless, Rodimus gagged on him  and lifted up mouth a shiny hole. "Keep fingering him, okay?"

Drift nodded.

Rodimus grinned like a child with something in view that he wanted and climbed onto Magnus's lap, positioning himself so he could see Drift and lean his head back to look up at the underside of Magnus's chin. He sunk down on that wet-spike and exhaled hotly with a strange shivering breath and started to bounce himself hard, almost pulling off, then sinking down to the hilt.

Magnus tensed, he looked down at Rodimus who was looking at some middle-distance but was beautiful when he did, calm and sensual, and down further where Drift fingered and licked at his spike when Rodimus lifted up. It was... incredibly dirty and Magnus felt his spike stiffen and a swirl of the erotic started in his aft... he hadn't felt _that_ in a long time.

"Keep going." He managed but hooked beneath Rodimus's knee-struts and stilled his movement, he instead took control himself, which he liked more, he pulled Rodimus down a little further and slower so he could feel the sucks against the base of his spike by Drift more. The slower pace suited Magnus and he took in Rodimus's squirms as an additional treat.

"Are you gonna overload?" Rodimus asked.

"Mmmm... soon," Magnus said. "Don't be impatient."

Drift pushed digits in to his knuckles and ground them there against Magnus's opening. "You guys taste really good together."

"Hot." Rodimus whimpered.

Magnus sunk Rodimus down again and felt it rush, it hit suddenly when he didn't expect it and felt the powerful fizzle of overload and moaned deeply. He felt a ping from his sensors telling him he was leaking fluids and realized the humor in that, so long he'd went without interfacing that his body registered his own orgasm as injury.

"Primus I can feel your spike twitching..." Rodimus groaned. Transfluid leaked from his full aft, he could feel the pressure and loved it.

Magnus felt Drift's digits leave him and he quickly closed his panel but kept his spike in Rodimus, venting harder he felt good and was trying to take a moment to quietly enjoy lingering sensations when Rodimus started to make sounds.

"Hey Magnus, guess what?" Rodimus leaned his head back.

Magnus looked down at him and saw a shit-eating grin.

"I totally won this bet."


End file.
